Fairy TalesShort Stories
by Blue eyed titan99
Summary: FAIRY TALES / SHORT STORIES OF THE OUTSIDERS what else should be here besides whats in caps suggestions can help too if you want a specific one done, just message me
1. HOW THIS BOOK WORKS & a little note

If you see a number for example a short story called " *Title* (Mermaid 1)" means that there will be more than one short story under the category Mermaid. If you don't see a number next to it then there's only 1 version of it. I will put Johnny and Dally in here depending on the category I do.


	2. Story Summaries

**Reunited (Mermaid 1):**

 **COMING SOON** **NOW PUBLISHED**

When Ponyboy was just a baby there was a mass of mermaids/mermans being caught in fishnets and being used for money because if the scales or for marine biologists to be used for experiments. It became a problem when Mr. and Mrs. Curtis got caught and taken away. The gang thought it was best to take Ponyboy to shore so he would be safe. They found a nearby fishing boat that was just coasting towards shore; no net no nothing just coasting like someone was relaxing instead of fishing. The quickly swam over to the boat and quickly put him in a basket that had a cushioning, Pony was wrapped like a baby should and had a purple stone pendant necklace with him. Darry and Soda gave him a kiss while the others said their byes and good lucks, and quickly left. There was a couple on board completely unaware that a baby was put on their boat until they heard a cry. The couple lived in a big beautiful beach house on a cliff like area, after they found him alone they made him their son. 17 years later Pony's life will change; he'll be meeting his family and becomes a merman himself.

* * *

 **I'm a Siren (Mermaid 2):**

 **COMING SOON** **NOW PUBLISHED**

Back in the old times where pirates and mermaids/mermans existed Ponyboy is a siren who attempts to drown the captain who keeps him on the ship to bring back to homeland where his family is and turns out the captain is the family's butler/servant.

* * *

 **Thank You (Mermaid 3):**

 **COMING SOON** **NOW PUBLISHED**

The mermaid gene runs through the Curtis family, it skipped Darry and Soda leaving the baby Curtis; Ponyboy who has the gene is a merman. Mrs. Curtis got killed while protecting him from a predator. Darrel Curtis Sr. (their dad) knew that his wife was mermaid, he told his 2 sons and their trusted friends. When Pony was born she told her husband that Pony had the mermaid gene so when Pony was 2 she took Pony one day to the ocean without telling Darry and Soda. After Pony turned 10 Darrel Sr. died in an accident. Darry and Soda are hoping to see their baby brother and their friends are willing to help them find their baby brother. On a day when Pony is passing through he gets in a tangled situation and his unknown family and friends saves him.

* * *

 **I Will Always Be A Slave In His Eyes (Slave 1):**

 **COMING SOON** **NOW PUBLISHED**

In Egyptian times. Ponyboy was taken from his family when he was a child, ever since then he's a slave to the king. The king treats him very well but occasionally he becomes abusive. One day while cleaning himself a guy comes in and kidnaps him only to find out that the guy is a warrior from his family's land. Ponyboy has a special power he can see people's fates and destinies.

* * *

 **Missing Royalty (Slave 2):**

 **COMING SOON**

Ponyboy was kidnapped at the age of 10. Years later his master and him attend a ball that his unknown family is hosting. When his master goes and talks to his family, they 4 young men are shocked to see their brother/friend in front of them after so many years.

* * *

 **Riser (Zodiac 1):**

Ponyboy is a riser as of the age of 10, one day he woke up and went to the bathroom only to look in the mirror to find that his eyes are heterochromatic (meaning 2 different colors). Having heterochromatic eyes is very rare. But when finds out he runs away and leaves his family a note. 6 years later they reunite with each other on a bad note but they become a family again in the end.

This is based off the book called " _The Zodiac_ " by Romina Russell... It is a very good book if your are interested in the zodiac signs...

* * *

 **MORE COMING!**


	3. Reunited (Mermaid 1)

3rd P.O.V.

A boy with light brown hair and greenish grey eyes woke up from his sleep as he sat up exposing a slight 6 pack from swimming and helping his dad out on the boat. He got up, got dressed and went to the beach.

Ponyboy's P.O.V.

I walked onto the beach just in shorts with the necklace I've had since I could remember dangling around my neck, goggles and a waterproof flashlight and bag in my hand. I sighed as I found a few seashells that were in perfect form instead of broken or chipped. I picked them up and sat them on a nearby sand pile that was by the trail I walked down. I suddenly got this feeling I was being watched, I slightly turned my head and out of the corner of my eye I saw someone in the water behind the buoy just their head was out of the water. I fully turned to face them but once they saw me face them they quickly saw away. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes a bit

"You're just seeing things Pony." I said to myself

I started walking towards a cave that wasn't to far away and there was a trail of rocks that were in the water that you can step onto get over. The cave also had an underwater entrance which I plan on going through. The underwater entrance was nearby from where I was standing, I calmed down my breathing, turned on the flash flight, and put the goggles on.

I took a big intake of air and jumped in, feeling the water on my skin felt so good and it felt like I belonged in the water instead of on land. I felt eyes watching me again and I quickly turned to see nothing but plants I quickly made my through the entrance and found my through the tunnels. I found the entrance of the cenote and quickly swam up, once I made i to the surface I took a big gasp of air as I took off my goggles and made my way to the seat like edge that was in the water. I used that to lift myself up onto the sand that's there, I laid on my back and closed my eyes while my feet and half my legs were in the water, catching my breath. After a few moments I got up and went to explore the cave. What I didn't know was the pair of eyes watching me leave. As I walked through I found 2 skeletons of a human on the upper portion but the bottoms were a tail, one was a male the other female. Something caught my eye; their hands, they were holding hands but 2 stones that looked like my necklace were encased in their hands.

"I'm sorry." I said as I grabbed the pendant like necklace

I took mine off and held up next to theirs, they were the same but in different colors mine was purple and theirs were red and white. I was so confused so I sang "The Hanging Tree" from The hunger games" Mockingjay movie.

I started thinking why did my necklace look like theirs, maybe they had a child and the child lost it so it got washed up on shore.

I go up with the necklaces in my hand and left the little area deciding that's enough adventure for one day, I made it back to where I started and put my goggles back on. I made sure I had everything and jumped in. When I made my out of the cave I found an edge of the cave and hung the necklaces there. Like a sign of respect along with mine. I left the area and made my way to the surface, little did I know that there was a figure sitting outside the cave on the side of the entrance watching me. When I made it back to the surface the sun was still in the sky but the sky itself started making colors along the horizon, I sighed and swam back to shore.

*Later that night*

It was 8 and I was sitting out on the balcony that was attached to my room looking out onto the ocean. I had my laptop and was searching stuff about mermaids…..The image of those will never leave me. I looked back at my computer and noticed that the time was almost 10, I yawned as I shut my computer and walked to my room leaving the french doors open. My parents tell me to shut them but who's gonna come in? I changed, turned off the lights, laid down and turned my head so I was facing the ocean, the sound of the waves crashing put me to sleep.

3rd P.O.V.

Steve Randle. Sodapop's buddy is watching Ponyboy. He was watching him all day, what got him was, was when he saw Ponyboy hang his pendant with his parents' pendant and swim away to the surface. He turned his attention back to the pendants hanging, he swam over and grabbed Pony's. He, Two-bit, Soda, and Darry who know except Pony that doesn't know it yet can change from having a mermaid tail to legs….. They're clothed from the waist down of course.

Steve made his way towards shore, once a shore his tail transformed to legs and he wobbily made his way to Pony's house with pendant in hand. Once he made it he found a way to get onto the balcony out of sight, he quickly looked and saw the kid asleep. He made his way into the room and noticed that the blanket was laying over his hips. He pulled them up so the blanket covered his chest, he quietly sat on the bed still facing Pony and put the necklace on.

"You sure have grown kid, it's good to see you this up close. Darry and Soda sure do miss you, we all do Pony, along with the rest of us." Steve said

He got up quietly and left Pony but not before taking a last look, after his head was turned Ponyboy's necklace started to glow a bright purple. Steve made his way back to the beach completely unaware about Ponys' glowing necklace and went into the water; his legs turning back to his tail.

*Next Morning*

Ponyboy's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes and got out of bed, and stretched until I felt this cold area on my upper chest. I looked down and saw that my pendant was back on me after I put with the ones I found yesterday IN THE OCEAN. I shook my head and quickly changed, after that I headed downstairs noticing that it was early in the morning. I walked into the kitchen to see a note from my parents on the fridge that I forgot to take down. They were on an anniversary trip in Jamaica leaving me by myself. I picked up an apple and some bread for the birds, I walked outside to the shallow end of where the ocean is. There were a couple rocks for sitting so I sat on one and started to think about how did I get my necklace back as I was tearing up some bread and throwing it.

I heard was sounded like a fish out of water, I got up and walked over to where I heard it and saw a shark that wasn't even full grown yet. I jogged over to it and noticed that it was a Sandbar Shark (true name) so it only weighed 20 maybe 30 pounds. I sat him upright so the dorsal was up and slid my hands underneath him so that he wasn't laying on his side and took big steps to the ocean. I went in waist deep but still able to stand so he could swim away while still be in my arms. I smiled slightly I heard a splash behind me, I quickly turned around and saw a colored fin go down into the water. I stood there in the water frozen not sure what to do, so I slowly made my way back to shore having help from the waves.

I heard a wave coming my way so I looked behind me just in time for it to hit me knocking me down into the water. I felt my arm scrap something sharp and it stung when the salt water hit it, as a reflex I grabbed my arm. I felt an arm go around my waist and pull me up to the surface. When we made it back to shore it was where I was sitting before, I somewhat managed to sit on a nearby rock that was slanted a bit so my feet were in the shallow end. I looked up to see a guy around my age maybe a bit older with black hair and gray eyes, behind him I saw a tail…. WAIT WHAT!? He's a mermaid scratch that merman, The tail (link to picture above) was moving along with the waves behind him making the colored scales glisten in the sunlight.

"Hey Ponyboy you alright?" the half fish said

I was snapped out of my thoughts when he said my name.

"H-How do you my name?" I asked

He came up onto the rock with me and sat by my feet, he took my arm into his hands and saw that it was bleeding.

"Take off your shirt and give it to me." he said

I sat there in somewhat of shock and did as I was told. But I was growing a bit frustrated that he was avoiding the question.

"Here and answer my question how do you know my name?" I asked

He wrapped my arm up in my shirt that was now in pieces and sighed

"To tell you the truth I've known you since 'we' as in your brothers, me, and steve sent you away when things started to get rough. Steve, Dally and I have always looked out for you when you came by or in the water. You just haven't known it until now. Look I know it's a lot to take in but try to bear with me ok?" he said

I sat there stunned and all I could do was nod. He smiled slightly and patted my leg like we've been friends since we were babies or something.

"How can I trust you?" I asked

He looked up at me

"I knew who gave you that pendant you're wearing." he said

My eyes went big and I scooted down slowly to him

"Please tell me. Is there more like I saw in that cave? Who are my brothers and Steve? Where are my real parents? And what do you mean sent me away and for what reason?" I asked kind of pleading

He chuckled

"Yes there is, Steve told me about the 2 pendants you found and 2 more but that's it, it's like a family thing. Your oldest brother is Darry and your second oldest brother is Sodapop and Steve is mine and your brothers' best buddy. Um your real parents were mermaids and they uh got caught in a fishing net, um those 2 pendants you found, they belonged to your parents. When your parents got captured in the fishing net we decided it was best that you came up here to live your life instead of being in the sea like us. We didn't want you to end up like your parents Ponyboy, we figured this was gonna happen around your late teen years.." He said

I was at a loss words and tears were blurrying my vision. My head became clouded with so many thoughts about what I just got told 'My birth parents dead, those skeletons I saw were my parents and those pendants were theirs. I was born a merman. I have family who lives and breathes underwater. I had him and Steve watching me ever since I was sent away, were they like guardian angels or something?'

I didn't realize that I was crying until he gave me a hug and started to rub my back in comfort. I pulled away and just watched as little waves hit my feet.

"What's your name?" I managed to get out before I hiccupped

"Keith but call me Two-bit." He said

I nodded

"I'm sorry that I had to hit you with everything all at once." He said

I managed a little smile

"It's OK… Um I should get my arm cleaned up. A-Are you going to be here when I come back or do I have to drag you back to my place and put you in the bathtub?" I said

He laughed

"I actually wouldn't mind seeing your house." he said

I nodded and we went to the shore, I had to grab his tail and lift it up while he used his hands as we made it up to my house, with some difficulty. When we made it inside I sat him on the couch his tail was a bit dry.

"I'm gonna get you some wet towels." I said as went to the bathroom but before I could he stopped me

"You don't need to we have the ability to change our tails for legs when our tails are dry enough." He said

I stood there dumbfounded and he just laughed at my expression and patted a spot next to him. I walked back over and sat down. We talked for a few minutes when all of a sudden my mouth felt extremely dry, I got up and walked to the kitchen with him trailing behind me asking me if I was alright. I grabbed a bottle of water and drank it

"Sorry about that my mouth just got dry all of a sudden." I said as I grabbed another water bottle and motioned if he wanted it, he shook his head no. I brought it back to me, opened it and drank it. As I was drinking I noticed a purple glow coming from the top of the bottle, I pulled it away from my lips and the glow got stronger. I looked down and saw it was my necklace. Two-bit came over as I started to sway a bit, he caught me before I fell. I felt him pick me up and start walking.

"What's going on Two-bit." I asked him with my eyes close trying to stop the sudden dizziness

"Don't worry Pony, it'll be over soon." He said

I heard waves crashing and the next thing I felt was my feet being submerged into the water as it continued to rise on my body.

"Hold your breath Pony." He said

I nodded against his chest and took a deep breath just as we went into the water fully, I felt the water move against me as Two-bit was swimming us to somewhere. I could hear the swishing of his tail as he moves through the water, when we came to surface I let out the air I was holding and wiping my eyes. Once my vision cleared I noticed that we were in the cave where I found my parents' skeletons, I found myself to become tired so I closed my eyes as my neck was being supported by Two-bits arm (like holding a baby but with one arm).

3rd P.O.V.

Two-bit is half sitting on the ledge with an unconscious Pony in his arm. Pont's necklace glowed very bright almost blinding Two-bit (like a flash on a camera when you're recording something), when it stopped glowing he saw Ponys' legs turn into a tail. He smiled to himself and Pony began to stir in his arms, Pony opened his eyes as Two-bit helped him sit up a bit. Pony noticed his tail, he went wide eyed and was completely lost. Two-bit laughed at his facial expression as Pony started to play with his tail because he was so in shock. Pony fell in the water so his whole body was underwater but he got used to using tail right away after a few times trying to do it the normal way, he also had to get used to breathing underwater. He went to the surface and faced Two-bit.

Pony's P.O.V.

"So Pone how do you like your tail?" Two-bit asked

"It's a weird feeling not having legs anymore I can tell you that but it must be a weird feeling having your tail being replaced with legs am I right?" I asked

Two-bit nodded

"Wanna test it out and see what it's like to be a fish. Being able to breath underwater without having to worry about going back up to get some air." He said

I nodded with a smile on my face, Two-bit just shook his head and got in the water fully. He grabbed my hand and helped me swim out of the cave we were in, it took me a minute or 2 to get used to breathing underwater. Him and I swam through the water for a bit but didn't go far out or too deep. I found a beautiful conch shell laying near a coral reef, I let go of Two-bits hand and swam to get it. I grabbed it and smiled when I saw it was in one piece instead of it being broken, two-bit swam next to me to see the conch shell I was holding.

"C'mon kid there's someone that came to see you." He said

I looked at him confused and next thing I know I'm being hugged and being spun around a bit.

"Oh my god Pony it's so good to see you again!" I heard a guy say

I hugged him back awkwardly and gave Two-bit a look. He smiled

"He's your brother Ponyboy." He said

I looked at him mentally saying 'really?', he nodded. I hugged my brother back feeling content.

*A few months later*

3rd P.O.V.

After Pony meeting his brothers after being separated since he was a few months old, he was really happy to see his family again. When Pony had to go back he made a deal with them, on one weekend he'll spend the weekend with his family in the ocean, the next weekend his family would come up and spend the weekend with him.

The process repeated every week, every week they would talk, talking led to storytelling, story telling led to real life, and real life led to happiness in 5 young men.

 _ **THE END**_

 _ ***IF YOU WANT I'LL MAKE A CONTINUATION OF THIS***_


	4. I'm a Siren Part 1 (Mermaid 2)

(A/N: I'm going to have a song from Pirates of the Caribbean)

3rd P.O.V.

A ship was sailing through the sea not many crewman on board only 10 including the captain making it 11. It was daylight out but there were a few dark clouds hovering over them, all of a sudden one of the crewman shouted

"There's something in the water!" He shouted

A few gathered to where he was while the captain was on the other side of the ship. The captain was looking at something over the railing and started to lean over the railing.

"Captain!" A crewman shouted

The crew looked at the captain to see him in some sort of trace, his face held a calm but focused look but yet peaceful. The crew worked fast but quite to get the net ready, one of the crewmen went to the other end of where the captain was and gave the crew a signal. One he gave them a signal they threw the net over the railing and one pulled the captain away who snapped out of the trance once he was pulled. The men pulled the net up and plopped whatever was in the net onto the deck, the creature in it was thrashing around. When they got the net untangled everyone on the boat was shocked to see a merman; who looked liked to be a teenage boy with light brown hair and greenish grey eyes that held fear in them. While everyone was in a daze of shock the boy scrambled himself over to the nearest corner.

Pony's P.O.V.

(Before being caught in net)

I was just swimming around and saw a ship above me, I could hear one of the crew man saying about seeing me in the water so I quickly swam to the other side of the ship. I saw a handsome guy looking over the ledge and into the water unknowingly staring into my eyes. I smirked and began to sing as song I always sing to lure sailors into the water.

"Upon one summer's morning

I carefully did stray

Down by the Walls of Wapping

Where I met a sailor gay.

Conversing with a young lass

Who'd seem'd to be in pain,

Saying, William, when you go

I fear you'll ne'er return again.

My heart is pierced by Cupid

I disdain all glittering gold

There is nothing can console me

But my jolly sailor bold.

His hair it hangs in ringlets

His eyes as black as coal

My happiness attend him

Wherever he may go.

From Tower Hill to Blackwall

I'll wander, weep and moan

All for my jolly sailor

Until he sails home.

My heart is pierced by Cupid

I disdain all glittering gold

There is nothing can console me

But my jolly sailor bold."

But before I could finish I saw a net coming down and I tried to get away but I ended up getting caught in it, I felt myself coming out of the water and started thrashing around trying to make a hole in the net. I was plopped onto the hard flooring; still squirming as the crewmen untangled the net from me. Once they got me untangled I looked up to find them in a daze, I quickly moved myself to the nearest corner and pulled my tail closer to me with my body filled with fear. They snapped out of their daze and looked over to see me huddled in the corner, my throat start to burn from being out of the water. A guy started to walk over to me

"Captain be careful!" One of crewmen said

The captain continued to walk over to me until he stood right in front of me, I tried to move back more but I couldn't. I was completely shocked but utterly afraid when he picked me up bridal style

"I need someone to fill the tub in my room with water!" He shouted to his crew

5 men grabbed 2 pails that had rope tied to handle and threw them over the railing into the water. Once the men got them back up on the ship the captain and the men went to his room, he sat me down in the tub and the crew put the water in the tub. I immediately felt relieved that the burning had stopped, I closed leaned my head back against the tub watching the men leave the room leaving the captain and I alone.

"I'll be back I promise." He said

He left the room leaving me alone, I looked around and saw a nice sized bed in the corner, a desk across from the bed and 2 chests in the other corner.

He came back a few minutes later, he pulled up a chair next to the tub and sat in it. He looked at me

"Is it alright if I ask you some questions?" He asked

I nodded

"Alright. What is your name and your age?Where were you born? What do you consider to be your best find? In your spare time do you watch us humans? If so how often a day? What makes you interested in us humans? What was or is the most heartwarming thing you saw or seen? Where is the most interesting place you've been? Is there anything I should know about you that I didn't ask?" He's asked

"My name is Ponyboy, I'm 15 years old. I was born in the Atlantic Ocean in either the Mediterranean or Black Sea. I would say a crown from some royalty person. Yes, maybe once or twice a day. How you people act. I remember seeing a kid with his parents on the beach making a castle out of the sand with him in it or underneath it…. the most interesting place was either Greece or Rome. Um I hope you don't mind having a gay merman in your quarters? And I eat seaweed if you plan on keeping me alive." I finished with a chuckle

He chuckled back

"I don't mind having a gay merman in my room and ok, do you want some now or later?" He asked

I was going to answer but my stomach answered for me, I blushed in embarrassment and silently telling my stomach to be quiet.

"I'll have someone get it for you." He said

He got up and left.

*At night*

3rd P.O.V.

Ponyboy laid on the captains bed with wet towels wrapped around his tail and gills while the captain read him a book unknown to him that Ponyboy had fallen asleep. When the captain noticed he was asleep, he went to sleep. He woke up to find Ponyboy snuggled against him, he smiled and felt the towels. He found them almost dry, he immediately picked Pony up bridal style and laid him down in the tub. He turned on the water so the temperature was warm, he grabbed a nearby cup and filled it with water. He went to Pony's head and gently poured the water onto his head so it made his hair wet, he watched as the water ran down his neck to his gills. He went over to his bed and grabbed the towels, somewhere in the mess he found 2 washcloths. He dunked them in the water and placed them on the gills on his neck.

Pony's P.O.V.

I felt water being dumped onto my head and felt something going on my neck gills. I opened my eyes to see the captain with a worried look on his face.

"Are you alright?" I asked

He looked at me and nodded

"Now I am, when I woke up the towels on your tail were almost dry." He said

I hummed in response

"Where are we going?" I asked

"You'll see in a few hours." he said with a small smile

* Few Hours Later *

I felt the ship come to a stop and I heard a bunch of noises, I peeked outside the porthole and saw a bunch of people walking on the docks and such carrying all sorts of things. The captain and a few crew members came in, they had a bunch of towels and a blanket.

"What we're going to do so no one knows that you're a merman is wrap the towels around your tail like last night but also wrap the blanket around you too. Delmar here will carry you to our destination. How does that sound?" He said

They did what they said and Delmar picked me up gently bridal style, they put a towel around my neck and over my head so I could be hidden. We made our way to wherever we were going.

But what I didn't know was I was going to get a surprise when I got there


	5. Thank You (Mermaid 3)

3rd P.O.V.

It was early in the morning when Darry, Soda, Steve and Two-bit were walking on the boating docks when they heard commotion going on. They went over to where it was and saw 2 men somewhere in their 30's pulling something out of the water with their fishing net. When the fishing net came to view they saw something inside of it thrashing around, then the 2 men stopped all of a sudden and one man was pointing to something in the fishing net. The group of young men saw what he was pointing at, it was the corner of a tail but it wasn't any fish tail it was a mermaid tail.

"This baby is going to make us rich man!" one of the fishermen said

He slapped his buddy who was controlling the fishing net on the back which jolted him resulting the fishing net dropping back into the bay followed by a scream that came from the net that didn't sound like a girls scream. The guys went to their boat and demand to know what they caught, the answer they got was.

"Well we did have a fish that's worth a lot of money and once we had him we were gonna sell him to some people-"

The guy talking never got to finish because he and his buddy got knocked out, Steve and Soda grabbed a knife that was on the deck and jumped into the water while Darry and Two-bit got off the boat but eyes still looking at the spot they jumped in. A moment later they came up.

"It's just like he disappeared." Steve said as he and Soda got back on the dock.

"Hey uh guys… look" Two-bit said as he pointed a few spots over.

Over where Two-bit was pointing at was the mermaid, scratch that merman.

Pony's P.O.V.

Of course out of all the days I pass through here I never had a problem but today, you gotta be kidding me. When I felt myself being dropped all of a sudden I let out a scream before I was back in the water. I got my top half free from the net but my tail got tangled in it, it was hard to swim. I got myself close to the docks and I went to the surface to grab on the ledge of the dock. I was moving down the side of the dock and every now and then I would fall back in the water only to come back up grabbing the ledge for dear life. I got to the shallow area pushed myself the rest of way once i felt sand on my tail. I sat up with my tail in the water and pulled my tail to my chest trying to get the net off but it wouldn't come off.

"Looks like you need help there don't ya?" I heard someone say behind me

I turned my body to see 4 guys there; 2 guys had knives on them while the other 2 didn't. I sighed in defeat, looked down at the ground and nodded slightly. The guys with the knives came over and cut some of the net off while the other 2 were untangling it from my fin thinking that it would break if they bent it. I smiled a tiny bit.

"My tail is not made of glass, you can bend it." I said

They looked up at me surprised that I talked

"Nice tattoos kid." One of the guys with the knife said

"I wouldn't call them tattoos I had them since I was born." I replied as I looked around waiting patiently to be freed from the net

"What's your name?" The guy that was at my tail said

"Ponyboy." I said as I felt the movement completely stop

I looked at them and they had a look on their faces that I couldn't describe.

"Can you um get on your stomach." The guy with the mouse on his shirt said

I nodded and flipped onto my stomach, I was leaning on my arms while looking over my shoulder to see what they were doing.

"Having fun watching us?" The guy who called me 'kid' said

"Meh just making sure that you guys aren't going to kill me." I said

They gave each other looks and got the net untangled from my tail, I smiled showing my teeth. They got up from where they were and crouched down to my level.

"We would've figured once you were free you would leave right away, why aren't ya?" The other guy with the knife asked

I shrugged

"You guys seem interesting, but so does every other human I see seem interesting. But I do have a question for you guys. If it were anyone else to see a mermaid/merman's tail tangled in a net they would've grabbed them right away and take them somewhere, so why are you guys helping me?" I asked

I felt the water run over my tail and I scooted back so my tail was fully submerged in water. I smiled in content as I noticed that they were hesitant to answer, after a few minutes the older one out of the group answered.

"Your name is really familiar to us, and you look like 2 people we know."

I gave him a confused look, I was going to say something but something caught my eye behind them. I saw one of the fishermen that goes out every morning to catch fish, he's the type of fishermen that doesn't take the fish to eat he throws them back in. I went wide eyed and hurried myself back into the water, as I was doing that the guys got up to see what I was looking at. I swam to where he couldn't see me through the water (like how you see stuff in not so clear water) and looked up to see him talking to the guys. While he was distracted I quickly swam away.

*Few Hours Later*

I was laying in an underwater cave that's apart of the island that's nearby and no one comes to it because it's a bit far away from land. I sighed and swam out of the cave and went venturing around the island.

3rd P.O.V.

Soda, Steve, and Two-bit are going out to scuba dive at a nearby island, when they made it to a perfect spot they got the gear on. They put on the full face mask so they could talk to each other, instead of wearing the other stuff. They went into the water and looked around, Two-bit took a look to his right and saw a familiar colored tail swimming away, he had to do a double take.

"Hey guys I guess our surprise from this morning is still in the area." He said

"How do you know?" Soda asked

"Because I just saw him, but he just swam away."

"Looks like you get to see your baby brother in his world I guess." Steve said as he nudged Soda.

Pony's P.O.V.

I swimming just looking when I noticed 3 divers coming into the waters, I quickly turned around and hid behind a large piece of coral. I watched them swim over to where I was at and begin to look around when I saw them coming from my right I started to move left slowly until I was behind them. I hid behind the coral again and leaned against it sighing in relief. After a few moments I got up and swam back to the underwater cave that was nearby, when I surfaced the water I used my arms to swim the rest of the way and pushed myself up so I was sitting long ways (instead of sitting normally) on the step that was a few feet below the ledge. I pulled my tail slightly so it was bent a bit but still in the water and laid my head on arms that were on the ledge which was covered in sand, pretty soon after I fell asleep.

3rd P.O.V.

Soda, Steve and Two-bit made it back to the boat and headed to shore, when they got to the shore they pulled the boat onto the land away from the ocean and relaxed for a bit.

"So you really saw Pony?" Steve said breaking the silence

Two-bit nodded after taking a sip of his water

"After what happened this morning I can't get the image of his tail out of my head." he said

Steve hummed in response, Two-bit turned his attention to Soda who was sitting.

"You OK Soda you've been awfully quiet since this morning?" He asked worriedly

"Just thinking about Pony." He said

"How about we walk around on this island, I heard that it has an underwater cave." Steve said

Soda and Two-bit nodded, Soda got up and dusted himself off. They walked around until they came to an entrance to a cave, they cautiously walked in before going in further. They heard water like a little waterfall, when they walked in they saw the familiar colored tail and tattoos on the person/half fish sitting in the pool sleeping. Soda quietly walked over and sat down beside Pony, he ran his fingers through Pony's hair who moved his head to get more. Steve and Two-bit looked around and found some stuff that looked like a collection of jewelry and other items.

Pony's P.O.V.

I felt someone running their fingers through my hair and I absentmindedly moved my head to get more.

"After what happened this morning probably tired him out since he almost got caught and all, poor kid had a rough morning." I heard a familiar voice say and it sounded like they were next to me.

As I was about to open my eyes when I felt water going on my neck down my back and on my arms, I slowly opened my eyes and and turned my head to see Soda. He looked down at me and smile, I smiled back before I yawned. I sat up and stretched my back.

"How was your nap?" I heard from behind me

I turned around and saw the 2 guys from this morning

"It was alright." I said

I saw them looking at my collection of things I found in sunken ships and boats.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" I asked them

"After what happened this morning we thought we would go scuba diving, Two-bit here said he saw your tail when we were in the water." the guy said as he gestured to the guy with the mouse on his shirt.

"That was you guys?! Man if I would've known that I would've stayed." I said

They smiled

"Hey is it true that there's an underwater cave here?" Two-bit asked

I nodded and pointed in front of me.

"Yea right there." I said

"Soda, Steve when we leave do you wanna walk back or swim?" Two-bit asked

"I don't feel like walking, I already got enough exercise for one day." Steve said and laughed at the end

Soda agreed.

"I can take you guys through if you'd like" I suggested to them

They nodded

"Alright I'll be back I need to get something." I said

They nodded again as I pushed myself from the ledge and went underwater. I remember seeing a boat 10 miles out that sank almost a year ago, I saw it come to my view. I swam up to the door and tried to open it but it was jammed, I twisted my body so my tail made a dent in the door. I moved the door when it came free and saw rope, I grabbed it and swam back to Soda, Two-bit and Steve. When I came back I saw their feet in the water, I surfaced the water and showed them the rope.

"You guys hang on to this while I do all the swimming." I said to them

They nodded and grabbed onto the rope making a good distance between them, I wrapped the rope around my hand so I was holding the other end and some of the rope.

"If it feels like you're gonna lose the breath you're holding tug on the rope." I said as they nodded.

I nodded at them and went under, hearing them take a deep breath as I went under. I started swimming out of the passageway and into the ocean, I looked back at them to make sure they were alright and they were looking around with amazement. I took them near shore and let go of the rope. I watched them swim towards shore while I swam underneath them, I pushed myself towards land once I could touch the sand but stayed in the water halfway. They grabbed the boat and pulled it into the water, they hopped in it and started it.

I followed them until they came to a stop, my hand grabbed onto the side of boat.

"HOLY CRAP!" Two-bit screamed

Steve and Soda laughed but seemed unfazed by it. I looked at them with confusion in my eyes Soda noticed

"You scared him when you put your hand on the side of boat like that, it happens in scary movies." he said

I nodded and watched them put on some gear, I went back down in the water. A few minutes later they came into the water, they saw me and went wide eyed. I chuckled and went back to the boat with them following me. I made it to the boat and went inside it, I found some jewelry and such, I put them in a bag that I also found and swam out of the boat only to find the 3 of them by the coral taking pictures. I heard a dolphin behind me and they swam with me, out of the corner of my eye I saw the guys watching me. The dolphin and I were I guess you can you say dancing in the water and also twirling our body around. I swam to the guys with the dolphin behind me, the guys had a good distance between them for the dolphin and I to weave through so they could get a close up of the dolphin and pet it. I swam over to a rock and watched as the dolphin interacted with them.

*Few Hours Later*

After our fun in the ocean, them telling me their names, and asking each other questions (pony asks about how does he look like the 2 people his rescuers know) I followed them back to where they came from. I poked my head through the water and got their attention. Once I knew they were paying attention I said

"About this morning if it weren't for you guys being there I probably would've been somewhere by now, what I'm trying to say is Thank You. I owe you guys one."

They smiled

"No problem kid." Steve said

"Well I better go gotta do stuff I don't wanna do so. I'll be back though. See ya guys.!" I said as I started to swim away.

 _ **THE END**_

 _ ***IF YOU WANT I'LL MAKE A CONTINUATION OF THIS***_


	6. I'm a slave in his eyes Part 1 (Slave 1)

3rd P.O.V.

Ponyboy woke up abruptly to knocking on the door, he looked next to him and saw his master asleep. I grabbed the thin sheet that was on the floor due to last nights activities and wrapped it around him like a towel. He walked to the door and opened the door to find Jackson; a guard, he opened it so far that Jackson couldn't see the king

"Where's the King?" He asked

Pony opened the door wide enough for him to see the sleeping king. The guard nodded

"Tell him he has a meeting in 2 hours." He said and walked away

Pony shut the door and walked back over to the king, he got back on the bed with the sheet on and sat on the heels of his feet.

"It's time to wake up master." Pony said as he gently shook the king awake

The king woke and sat up while yawning and stretching.

"I'm sorry to wake you sir but Jackson came by and said that you have a meeting in 2 hours." Pony said sounding a bit ashamed that he had to wake his master as he played with the sheet that was covering his lower half.

Pony's P.O.V.

I played with the sheet that was covering me feeling a bit regretful that I had to wake my master but he had a meeting in 2 hours. I felt him grab my chin making me look at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked

At first I was hesitant but answered

"I feel bad because I had to wake you but if I would've woken you up later you would be mad at me for getting you up late." I said

He smiled

"It's alright, would you go draw me a bath and get some clothes suitable for a meeting for me while I wake up a bit more." he requested

I nodded and I got up from the bed

"Change first though." he said

I nodded and undid the sheet revealing me bare in front of the master, I shivered a bit from the cool air and grabbed my clothing and put them on along with everything else I was wearing the night before.

I walked to the bathroom and started his bath, making sure the temperature was to his liking. While waiting for the water to get to a certain height I added the bubbles and lite some soothing smelling candles. I stepped back out into the bedroom standing between the door jam.

"Master your bath is ready." I said

He nodded and got out of bed. He passed by me and went in the tub.

While he was in there I gathered some clothes for him that were meeting presentable. I walked back in the bathroom and sat the clothes down on a table. I walked over to the tub but stopped at a distance away from master.

"Is there anything else you would like me to do?" I asked

He shook his head

"You can enjoy the time to yourself if you'd like." He said

"Yes master, thank you." I said and walked out of the room back into the bedroom

I looked at the bed and saw that the sheets need to be changed, I grabbed new ones from the walk in closet and stripped the ones that were dirty. I grabbed the sheet and started putting the new bedding on.

*10 minutes later*

I was fixing the duvet into the way he liked it and laid an extra blanket at the feet when he came out.

"I would have had someone else do that. You didn't have to Ponyboy." I heard master say from behind me

I shrieked and jumped on the bed in surprise, he cracked a smile and sat on the newly made bed.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He said

"It's fine. A little scare doesn't hurt anyone." I said sitting cross legged on the bed.

He smiled and rubbed my head, making my hair messier than what it was. He pulled his hand away and got up, he held his hand out to me.

"Let's go Ponyboy." He said

I grabbed his hand and he gently pulled me off the bed, when I got off the bed he wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked out the room and to the throne area. When we were in there I sat on the cushion like seat next to his on the floor, I saw him writing something down on a piece of paper. He rolled it up and handed it to me

"I want you to run into town and get me these items OK?" He said

I nodded and got up, I brushed myself off while he grabbed my cape. He put it on me and tied it

"3 guards will go with you." He said

I nodded in understanding, he called the guards that are usually with me if he's doing something with other leaders.

I smiled at them and they nodded at me with a slight smile on their faces.

"Pony's going into town and I want you guys to watch him and protect him, am I clear?" He said

They nodded and he motioned them to come to us and told me to step away from him for a moment so I did. He said something to them and they nodded. I felt the master's hand on my lower back giving me a slight push saying 'go ahead' and I walked to them and we headed out.

Once outside we took 3 horses, I got on the horse and my main guard Cole he got on behind me taking the reins while the 2 guards got on their own horses.

*In Town*

We dropped off our horses at a place that watches them for us and tried to find the shops that had these items in them. We came to a shop that had some of the items on them and the lady looked up somewhat in shock.

"S-Sorcerer how may I help you?!" She said a big nervously

I smiled gently and handed her the list

"Do you possibly have any of these items here?" I asked her gently

She nodded and began to gather them by putting them in a fancy looking basket, she set the basket down in front of me and handed the list back.

"57 pounds." She said

I handed her the money and Andros (the 2nd guard) took the basket. I looked at the list and we needed to go to one more place. We walked until we came to a shop that had really fancy bottles. I saw an older man there, I walked up to him with the guards behind me.

"Excuse me sir, do you work here?" I asked him

He looked up, he was shocked at first but then nodded

"Yes how may I help you?" He asked

"Could you find the bottles for us I don't know which ones which." I asked him

He nodded and lead me to an area. He grabbed a small basket and put the bottles in here.

"Your total comes to 5 pounds sorcerer." He said

I handed him the money and in return gave back the list and the small basket of bottles.

I smiled and gave a small thank you and left heading back to the horses. Hunter (the third guard) grabbed my forearm and made me stop.

"We have one more stop then we can go back ok?" He said

I nodded and let him lead me to wherever we were heading. We came to a shop that had very pretty jewelry in a variety of sections; necklaces, bracelets, earrings, arms, head pieces, and legs. I walked around and saw a nice headpiece. I stared at it, wanting it but I couldn't. I didn't want master to yell or anything. I sighed. Andros grabbed it while Cole pulled down my hood, took off the headpiece I was wearing. Andros put the head piece on me and smiled along with the other 2 guards. I saw Hunter out of the corner of my eye pointing at me and the shopkeeper looking at us, he talked to him and Hunter gave him money. I then realized what was going on.

"W-wait what are you guys doing?" I asked

They smiled kindly at me and answered

"The king wanted us to reward you he said and I quote "I want you guys to buy him anything he likes, he's been doing a fantastic job and I know if he finds something he likes he won't get it because he afraid of me yelling at him or doing something to him." So we're following his orders." Cole said

I smiled as Hunter came back over and nodded at the others confusing me a bit. Andros put my old headpiece in the basket.

"Do you want anything else from here?" Hunter asked

I shook my head, making the jewelry move on face.

They smiled and lead me out there.

"Is it ok if we go back?" I asked

They nodded and we made our way back to horses but on the way we stopped by a shop that selled bags. We put the stuff we got in a bag and rode back to the castle.

*At Castle*

Once I got off the horse, I ran to the master's bedroom tightly holding the bag so the bottles didn't break. I knocked on the door listening to see if he was in there or not, I didn't hear anything so I walked in. I looked around and didn't see him, I sat the bag down on his beera. I laid down in the bed and ended up taking a nap.

3rd. P.O.V.

*A few hours later*

The king walked in and saw Ponyboy curled up in a ball sleeping on his bed. He smiled, he walked over to the bed. He sat down and gently shook him awake, when Pony woke he quickly hopped off the bed. He bowed and quickly apologized for taking a nap on his masters bed without permission.

"It's alright." His master said

Pony's P.O.V.

I nodded, I quickly went over to his beera and grabbed the bag. I walked back over to him and handed him the bag. He looked through it and when he pulled his hand out he had one of the bottles in his hand.

"Lay on your stomach for me." He said

I laid back down on the bed on my stomach with my arms as a pillow. I heard him opening the bottle and next thing I know there's something being poured onto my back making me arch it with surprise.

"Relax." I heard him say

He began to rub that stuff on my back.

*10 minutes later*

I slowly got up with the help of master, once I fully stood up I wobbled a bit. My master picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bathroom that showed me that I was a slave. 2 ladies were there getting the bath ready. ' _Guess he told them before he came to the room._ ' He sat me down

"I'll see you later" he said with a smile and left

I sighed and gave the ladies a look, they chuckled and turned their heads so I could get undressed. After I got undressed quickly I went into the water that was the perfect temperature for me. I dunked my head under the water as the ladies began to throw flower petal in the water, when I came back up I saw an intruder who had his sword out and I quickly grabbed a dagger.

"Well are you gonna try to kill or stare at me." I said

The door suddenly was trying to be broken down and the intruder suddenly jumped into the tub with me and I moved and got a mark on him.

"Ow." he said as he looked at his arm

I gave him a hmph, one of the guards punched a hole through the door and the intruder pulls me close to him and wraps a hand around my mouth.

"Take a breath." he said as we went down the big drain that led somewhere.


	7. Little Notes

I'll be posting the pictures on my profile so it'll be easier


End file.
